


What Love Is

by Stigandr



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stigandr/pseuds/Stigandr
Summary: A short poem inspired by the different lovers I've have loved and lost the years and how they have changed me.





	What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything. While English is my only language I do have Dyslexia so if I messed up in my grammar or spelling please tell me nicely. I hope you enjoy this work and it inspires you to love even for a single moment.

Love is sharing your untempered stardust made heart and letting them see it. Not screaming when they pick it up and exam it. Standing shocked when exclaim it is beautifully gilded in crushed sapphires and rubies.  
Hearing the words I love you from lips you dream of tasting.   
When words spoken are listened to and questions asked that tell you, you are important and your words are chocolate to be eaten.   
Finding one who takes what has been written by your hand and they share their own and you work and write and laugh because life is new and sweet.   
The rarely heard laughter of one so serious who says you don't talk like any other and they don't know if they admire you or find you even more silly.   
A hard fought battle of theory and word that has no consequence in life unless in literature.   
Understanding that saying you have never had a simple thing means you would like to try it. Seeing your delight when they surprise you with an overabundance.   
Love is letting down the falsehood that because you are stardust it means you are strong. When reality is that a heart is untempered steel that will shatter on impact of any fight or folly. Letting off the armor of a brave face for the reality of soft skin ready to be torn asunder by the touch of claws.   
Love is letting memory break you when the faces of your past eat up the words that shined like fireflies in your mind and disgorge the cries that they are gone and you did nothing to stop anyone from leaving but screamed your goodbyes with joy.   
Love is a ship about to enter a cyclone and already feeling the heat from the frozen winds upon your heart but still having the courage to kiss your lover in the rain.


End file.
